


When I Had the Chance

by questionsleftunanswered



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionsleftunanswered/pseuds/questionsleftunanswered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes to see Sherlock on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Had the Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Valentine's ficlet.

John sat facing an empty chair holding an empty mug of tea in an empty house.

Violin music didn’t catch his attention. Muffled curses and a strange sizzling sound didn’t give him cause to rush into the kitchen with the first aid kit that he kept always next to the sofa.

There were no more black cars idling by the kerb when he left in the morning. Phone booths no longer mysteriously rang when he walked past. CCTV cameras no longer turned to track his steps to the tube.

Instead John walked alone, no companion to show him a more interesting way. He took the same route to the cemetery. The same route to the headstone. The same route home.

He slept in the same bed; new regrets as a bedmate. The yellow face on the wall smiled with a wayward drift to past memories rather than a secret knowledge of something that had not yet occurred.

John stood facing a grave he did not know was false bearing flowers that were nothing but the truth of words unsaid.

He couldn’t help but wonder what Sherlock would have done if John had come home one night with flowers.

_I should have bought you flowers and held your hand.  Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance._

John didn’t cry because loving Sherlock never made him sad.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Sherlock.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I know it is sad. I had to.


End file.
